Among the sleep- Kung Fu Panda Version
by Twilight2277
Summary: A little tiger on her birthday gets given a gift that shows her and tells her things she has never heard of before, go into the mind of little Tigress as you'll encounter nightmares and monsters!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One- Among The Sleep.**

 _ **This idea came from the game Among the Sleep, hopefully you like this**_

 **"Mommy" I spoke, those were the only words I knew. I watched mommy get my cake ready, I'm so excited. Well, I think this is excitement, I'm not quite sure. "My little Tiger is two finally, I'm just so happy to see my little girl happy" I giggled.**

 **I picked up a ball from the table and threw it, I watched it roll off the table.**

 **"The cake is now perfect" Mommy said, picking up the cake and walking towards me. she sat down at the table with me and she begun cutting the cake and giving me a slice. She brought the spoon to my lips, "Here's the chu chu train, chu chu" I shallowed the cake. she did it again, "Here's another, chu chu-" Suddenly a big bang came from the hallway.**

 **She let out a gasp, Mommy stood up and hesitantly spoke. "I'll be... right back" She walked into the hallway, I could hear arguing. The second voice from aggressive, "Let me to see my child!" It shouted loudly, I whimpered.**

 **"NO! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!" She yelled at the voice, I heard the door slam shut. I saw Mommy walk back in with a present in her hand but she looked sad and a little pissed. "Look what I found" She spoke, softly. The wrapping was blue with a red ribbon tied around it, the bow done with such care. "Lets go and open it together" She picked me up and walked out of the room, we walked up the stairs together. When we reached my room Mommy placed me on the ground along with the present.**

 **She gripped the lid, "Ready to see what's inside, One, two, three-" A ringing sound came from downstairs. She let out an annoyed sigh and closed the lid, I moaned a little. "I'll be right back" She placed the present on the draws then picked me up, she placed me in the baby play-cot and left the room after giving me a kiss on the head.**

 **I stared at the box in fascination, It was so weird, I have to check it out. I looked around for a way out, I found a little tunnel that leads me to the other side of the play-cot. I moved the ball out of the way and crawled through it, I climbed on boxes and climbed out of the play-cot.**

 **After finally escaping I walked up to the blue box and grabbed the wrapping, I pulled it down. The box fell on the floor hopelessly but the brown thing wasn't in there, I saw something brown in the box. I have to find it. I begun walking around the room, searching for the teddy. I opened my toy box and my new teddy climbed out of the toy box.**

 **"Hey you found me" It said, I giggled and poked it, "Hey, that tickles" I clapped my hands and sat down.**

 **"My name is teddy, what is your name?" He asked, I blabbered a couple of words, "Huh, not a talker" He replied. I licked my lips and i grabbed his stuffed hand.**

 **"Want to play a game? I'll hide this action figure and you find it. Now close your eyes and don't open until I tell you to. Understanding I placed my hands over my eyes, "Done" I took my hands away from my eyes. The figure was gone, I glanced around the room. I started to look around trying to find the figure.**

 **After a few minutes I grabbed a leg and pulled out the action figure from behind the toy box, "Well done you found it!" He congratulated, he clapped his hands with joy. I copied 'cuz you know, I'm a baby.**

 **The teddy started to walk around, he picked up a book. "How to deal with divorced parents?" He read out the title, he looked at another one, "How to deal with an abusive parent? These are quite weird books for someone who hasn't learned to speak" He noticed my wooden train that my Mommy made. He picked it up and started to roll it across the floor. Suddenly he said, "Oh yeah, I wanted to show you something. find somewhere black" He told me.**

 **I looked around, I remembered that my closet is pretty black. I walked to the closet, "That'll do perfectly" He got in and I followed, I stood in the closet with him.**

 **"Close the closet" He told me, I grabbed the door knob and shut it. I couldn't see much, "I hope there are no monsters in here" He said to himself, "Okay, now hug me" I nodded a bit and gently hugged him, I felt a very comforting warmth. I made me feel safe.**

 **"When ever you are feeling scared just hug me and all your fear will go away" Suddenly the closet opened, my mother stood in front of me. She laughed. "You playing with your new teddy bear?" I nodded a little, "It's time for bed Tigressa" She picked me up, "I hope you had a nice birthday sweetie. She placed me in my bed and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight" I let out some baby noises as my Mommy left the room and turned off the lights...**


	2. Chapter 2: The black creature

**Among the sleep chapter 2**

 **My eyes fluttered open, I see teddy laid on my chest. I smiled but something set panic in, suddenly teddy started to get dragged from me, whoever took it ran out of the door. My bed started to rock and it unexpectedly fell forward fast, I slide on the floor. I whimpered as I stood up.**

 **My bedroom door shut suddenly, I crawled over the the door and tried to reach the door knob but I couldn't reach. I'm too little, I looked around. I found I way to get the to knob of the door, I opened one of the draws and climbed on it. I opened the next one and climbed onto that one to. I got to the top of the draws, I reached for the handle. I opened the door, I clapped as I climbed back down the chest of draws.**

 **I walked out of my bedroom, it was dark. I was scared but teddy wasn't here to comfort me...**

 **I walked up to a shut door, I attempting to grab the handle I stretched out. But I was too small... again, I sighed and turned around. A chair stood not far from me, I walked over to it and pulled it to the door and stood on the chair. I could touch the handle now.**

 **To my relief I opened the door, I jumped off the chair and I went onto my paws and crawled into a room. It was very wet, in a basket filled with water with a lid over the top was my teddy bear.**

 **I opened the lid and my teddy bear stood up, "You found me" He coughed, all the water from him went on to the floor. "Something is terribly wrong, we need to find your mother" He spoke, I grabbed the teddy and held him close to me.**

 **I felt warmth, I felt safe now that my teddy was with me.**

 **I walked out of the room and went to the stairs, I slowly walked down the stairs hoping that I don't fall. When I got to the bottom I noticed something... weird. It was black, tall, red eyes. "Don't look me in the eye" A woman's voice spoke out aggressively, "Why must I have a brat like you?" It continued, I watched it speak. It wasn't talking to me, I just know.**

 **"Get out of my sight you stupid little brat!" It yelled, I whimpered. "Just pass it, it won't hurt you" Teddy assured me, I trust my teddy so I walk to him or her. She didn't do anything other then carry on yelling.**

 **I snuggled my teddy as we carried on walking through searching for my mom.**

 _ **Stay tuned**_


	3. Chapter 3: Bloody horrors

**I walked into the next room, I just passed the scary monster. I feel proud but I'm still scared as hell, looking behind me while walking I walked into the kitchen. Noises went into my ears, I immediately had a rush of fear and I went into the cupboard. I closed one of the doors but the other one was open.**

 **I looked out of the other door carefully, the black figure was walking around the room. Knocking pans and equipment of the shelves, I saw his face. Blood was coming out of his eyes and dripping onto the floor.**

 **"Where are you, little girl?" It spoke in a deep voice, as it spoke more blood came out of his mouth. It left my sight, I whimpered. "I think its gone" Mr teddy said, before something gave me chills.**

 **"Peekaboo, I see you" The deep voice spoke, I looked behind me. His face was right inside the cupboard, it was smiling with its bloodshot eyes and bloody mouth. I saw its hands go inside the cupboard and grab my foot. In terror I screamed, I kicked the hand of the monster as it let go. "That was very naughty" It screeched as I climbed out of the cupboard. I ran towards the door and jumped hoping that I could reach the handle but no avail.**

 **I went onto the floor. "Mommy" I sobbed hugging the teddy bear, I shut my eyes ready for it to kill me. A blood-curling scream filled the room, I felt blood on my and pain.**

 **"Tigress?" A gentle voice spoke I opened my eyes and saw that my mother was in the place of the monster, "What are you doing out of bed? Did you have another night terror?" She asked.**

 **She picked me up, "Come on, lets bring you to my room. You can sleep with Mommy tonight" Mommy said, carrying me up the stairs. I couldn't find the black figure. It disappeared, there was no blood.**

 **Was it really a night terror? I don't know but I really didn't like that monster. I went to sleep by my Mommy, I hugged my teddy. It didn't say another word.**

 **...**

 _Stay tuned..._


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmares

**_The idea of this story came from Among the sleep, not all of this is supposed to be like Among the sleep._**

 **I woke up next to my mother, the bed was cold and the stench of blood came into my nostrils. I whined and sat up, the smell was really bugging me. I shook my mother but she didn't respond, I felt something pass behind me so I looked behind. I whispers filled the room but when I turned back, my mother wasn't on the bed. She was in the hands of the monster that attacked me in the kitchen!**

 **The monster held mother by her neck, blood coated mother as she screamed. I screamed and cried, the monster tightened his grip on mummy and a sound came from her. Her neck snapped in to as blood started to come out of her mouth like a river, the monster threw the lifeless body of my mother onto the ground as the monster approached me. I felt the fingers curl around my neck softly and tighten, I could breath at all. He lifted me off the bed by my neck, I felt myself go unconscious... I'll be back...**

"You can't sing Crane" Viper said, as Crane serenaded her at the table for fun. I ate slowly as I watched my friends bet on things, they begun to laugh at Crane's misfortune. "You sound like a cat being dragged across a road" Mantis joked, then made a screech to prove his point.

"Don't be sad buddy, you are good at a bunch of others things like... Mopping" Viper said, trying to enlighten him a little.

"Gee, thanks" Crane spoke, sarcastically. eating another piece of his breakfast that Po made.

"Your welcome buddy" Mantis laughed.

... **"We have reason to believe that your ex-wife attempted to kill your daughter and when she thought she killed her, she killed herself" I heard the lady say to the daddy before walking off, daddy begun talking to himself.**

 **"I can't do this anymore, I lost everything but my little girl and I can't keep my little girl safe. I can't keep any of my children safe, I'll lose Tigress just like I lost Tessa. I just can't" ...**

"Tigress!" I snapped out of my thoughts, "Jesus"

"What?" I asked in a aggressive voice.

"You kind of zoned out there a bit" 

Viper stared at me obviously looking for an answer, "I'm just tired"...

 _(Stay tuned, you might find out who the Tessa person is next chapter :) )_


End file.
